


After Camping...

by sea_yellow



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_yellow/pseuds/sea_yellow
Summary: King absently stroked the vine growing across the balcony, his eyes glazing over. How long should he stay out here? Should he sleep over at Bohn's? Would Ram appreciate it if King didn't talk to him or if King continued to talk? Maybe he should—A hand grabbed his wrist and King's mind stopped working. Really, how could anyone expect to form any thoughts when there was a hot guy unexpectedly pulling your arm within minutes of arriving home?
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	After Camping...

**Author's Note:**

> I really just had to write something cute and fluffy for them, they're definitely my favorite ship from My Engineer. First time posting any work, so please be nice hehehe.

"And how are you today, my lovely?" King whispered, tickling the leaves of his plants with his fingers as soon as he entered his condo.

Two days. Two days he had stayed at his grandma's house and still hadn't replied to Ram's text message. King, for all his talkativeness, was at a complete loss for what to say. King was mortified that he had said and done everything drunk—that was not how it was supposed to go. In fact, nothing was supposed to have happened. But King could not possibly figure out what the junior was thinking. Did he—was it possible that maybe he liked King back?

King gritted his teeth. What were the chances it was true? Had he ever even been able to read Cool Boy as well as he had thought?

He concluded that Cool Boy wasn't currently at the condo, which at least gave him some time to relax. Dropping his belongings, he moved to begin watering his plants. This he could do. This was familiar, chatting animatedly with his plants with whom he didn't need to hide anything from. It was comforting. Soon he could feel himself ease into forgetting about any troubles with Cool Boy. 

It was the moment that King began to smile softly that Ram entered the condo. Given his silent nature, King didn't realize he was back until he felt a presence in the same room. His back still turned to his plants, his mouth opened without thinking and King let out a cheerful "Cool Boy! You're back!"

A few seconds passed until King realized what he had just said and to whom. He stiffened, his plants no longer doing anything to distract him from the situation. He set his spray bottle down and swallowed thickly, eyes trained on the plants in front of him. Panicking, he tried to find words to say.

"I, uh, just make yourself comfortable, yeah?" he choked out, darting out of the room and heading for the balcony to give Cool Boy space. He shouldn’t be making things uncomfortable for Ram, who was already going through so much with his dad and—

He stopped that train of thought, wondering if he even had the right anymore to think about something so private to Ram and act as if they were close like before. 

King absently stroked the vine growing across the balcony, his eyes glazing over. How long should he stay out here? Should he sleep over at Bohn's? Would Ram appreciate it if King didn't talk to him or if King continued to talk? Maybe he should—

A hand grabbed his wrist and King's mind stopped working. Really, how could anyone expect to form any thoughts when there was a hot guy unexpectedly pulling your arm within minutes of arriving home? 

Cool Boy led them to the sofa. Ironic that it was Cool Boy who wanted to talk, but then again, maybe he was fed up with King always taking advantage of him and had finally decided to tell him that the camping trip was the last straw. The thought quickly sobered him up from his initial reaction of surprise. 

Ram sort of gently threw King on the sofa and stood in front of him. If King wasn't so preoccupied with worry he would've allowed his thoughts to wander into the territory of _'Oh damn, that—that is really actually very kind of hot.'_

Realistically, he knew he wouldn't have been able to avoid looking at Cool Boy's face for very long but that did not prepare him for seeing his face clearly and right in front of him for the first time in two days. Ram's eyes were intently looking at his face and King felt his cheeks involuntarily heat up. Ram, with his soft beautiful face and soft brown eyes and soft black hair, and was it King's imagination or was the face coming closer to him?

His mind panicked once more, thoughts overflowing. He forgot, King realizes. He forgot that it is not only him who understands Ram very well, but it is Ram who understands him too. Ram, who apparently knows exactly what King is trying to do by giving him space and not replying to his texts. And apparently Cool Boy _knows_ , he _knows_ that King really really likes him in a not-so-platonic way, and though King is looking straight at Ram it takes several moments for him to register that there are soft lips on his own.

There's also a hand that's gently cupping his cheek, and another hand that's laid on his knee. And Cool Boy is kissing him, gently in case King might want to pull away but also firmly to convey that he is sure about this, and the realization causes King to shudder just a tiny bit, knowing that Cool Boy actually likes him back and that maybe Cool Boy feels more uncomfortable with King out of the room than in it and King is glad he's sitting down so he can channel his energy into returning the kiss instead of making sure that his legs can support him standing.

King takes both of Ram's wrists and pulls him onto the couch with him, deepening the kiss to let Ram know that it's stupid to think he might want to pull away when he's completely besotted with his junior. Really, if Ram had liked him for all this time judging by how much Ram is shivering under King's simple touch of his wrists, he should've done something about it earlier because they could've have been kissing all this time instead of darting around each other and second-guessing if they were reading the other person correctly.

His fingers move down to trace the dreamcatcher tattoo on his junior's neck and Ram’s breath hitches. King moves from Ram's lips to his jaw and hovers over the tattoo and kisses it softly again and again. 

Cool Boy lets out a quiet laugh that makes him stop for a second and pull back to observe the soft smile on the younger's face. Something in King's chest tightens and swells at the thought that that smile could probably cause him to die because he'd be left breathless for too long. Cool Boy takes his hand and then intertwines it with his own, one eyebrow raised in a soft and playful yet questioning manner and King murmurs a "yes, obviously" because Ram has just asked him to be his boyfriend.

They throw soft glances at one another until King can feel his blush coming back (really, why did he have to blush so easily) so he looks away, glancing down at their hands instead. 

"Cool Boy," he grins. "This means you like me. And you think I'm cute. And that I'm the best person in the world."

Ram rolls his eyes and looks away but King lands a soft kiss on his cheek and starts to stand up from the couch before a hand is grabbing his wrist again and pulling him back to the sofa and now instead of looking away, Ram's eyes are unbelievably soft as they take in King's surprised expression.

"I like you."

"I think you're cute."

"You're the best person in the world."

King thinks it's really unfair that though Ram speaks so little, when he does it always leaves him speechless. Ram smirks at King's expression and wraps his arms around his waist and leans his head onto his shoulder and if King feels his heart slowly melt until it's a puddle in his chest—well then no one has to know.


End file.
